Unison
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Really, some buttons you just shouldn't push. Madara's finally made the mistake of pushing Naruto and Sasuke too far. Now he'll learn the hard way, just how far they're willing to go to defeat him. You'll be surprised. NarutoxHinata SasukexSakura, Fluff?


**_A/N: Meh, what can I say? I was challenged. This, is basically a Naruto version of a certain Dbz Scene involving a certain pair of earrings, albeit a different world, plot, setting villain, all that good stuff. Yes, this is random. Yes this is wierd. Yes, this is in no way connected with the current events of the manga. Yes, the backdrop is the current fray where Asume is (manga) squaring off against his former students, where Kinkaku and Ginkaku got sealed, BLAH BLAH BLAH._**

**_I am only saying this to clarify. This is meant to be WTF. It is meant to make you smile. So smile and enjoy, damit! Yes, this an AU setting, though the backdrop, to make things clearer, is the Fourth Shinobi war, albeit also accelerated a few HUNDRED chapters, with Naruto and Sasuke having just..._**

**_Well, you'll just have to read this oneshot then, won't you?_**

**_Collision_**

The world teetered on the brink of utter anihilation. The Kage's and the elemental nations had lost the fight against Madara. But for the founder of Konoha, his victory was bittersweet. Alone, it would take at least several days to seal the Kyuubi and the Hachibi. Having finally both; Sasuke' sudden defection came as more than a bit of a shock. The moment their victory had been sealed, the instant that the Gedo Statue had been unveiled, the boy had dared to attack _him._

_They dared to defy him, __Uchiha Madara!_

Sneering into the smoke where he was surely hiding, Madara seethed, fretting over the sudden upset that had left him reeling. He'd expected Naruto to reach Sasuke eventually, but after a sound and flawless thrashing, Uchiha Madara realized just how Uzumaki Naruto had been able to turn Nagato. _Dam but the boy was convincing._ Still, two against one was bothersome, but it was nothing the god-like shinobi couldn't handle. Dynamic Duo or no, he'd easily beaten Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke within an inch of their pathetic lives. He'd been about to put Sasuke to the sword when things went horribly awry.

That "power" of Itachi's had manifested itself, and in the most ridiculous of ways. Aghast, Madara had watched his undead shinobi, summoned by Kabuto's Edo Tensei; crumble away. Within every bat of the eyelash, every one of those undead warriors of the past had crumpled; turned to ash, and been freed from their captivity. Naruto simply extended his hands, and they dissolved before Madara, leaving his hopes barren, his dreams wasted.

And that wasn't even the worst part.

Forced to leave the Kyuubi vessel alive, Madara had been perplexed when the battered blond suddenly ceased his bickering with the Uchiha. He'd been too busy gloating to hear what had been said, but abruptly, Sasuke snatched something from the jinchuuriki's hand. Madara hastened his pace toward the battered boys as Naruto attached it to his right ear. An earring? He'd all but cackled at the futlility of such a thing, they were so desperate to think that such a harmless bobble would make any difference in their strength?

_'Well then..._

Folding his arms, Madara decided to be merciful; he'd allow them to flail and fumble in their final moments. He'd been foolish to allow them such a grace, he knew that now, but their bickering had been oddly...nostalgic. They reminded him of his constant squabbles with Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. Like the latter, Sasuke was ridiculously prideful. Shunning Naruto's help even when it saved his life, the Uchiha had refused to even consider working together with his former comrade.

Abruptly their argument took a turn for the better.

"Wake up!" Naruto was shouting at his beligerent adversary turned ally. "Your clan is gone, Sasuke! Once you die, your race will be lost with you! Do you really think Itachi wanted any of this for you, his little brother! You know damn well what he wanted for you! Yet you keep throwing your hatred at anyone and everything that even tries to approach you; calling that vengeance? Look at what it made you into! Madara's pawn! You're the last Uchiha, Sasuke! Don't act like that doesn't mean anything to you! And don't you fucking dare act like I don't know why you're coming back to the village, you get me, buddy!"

Sasuke looked as though he were about to explode after that remark.

"Dobe...

Remarkably, he didn't.

"How do you know those things that geezer frog gave you...will work." He turned aside, his gaze flying across the battlefield of corpses. Precious few of their allies still yet lived, one amongst them of significant importance to the Uchiha. Naruto's word's had struck deep; deeper than he'd ever know, as he saw that tattered mop of pink hair and affixed those emerald green orbs with his own black and charcoal eyes; the eyes of his brother.

"I don't!" Naruto snapped back. "And I'm not any happier about this idea than you are, believe me! But its either that or Sakura and everyone else dies, along with the rest of this planet!" Unclenching a fist he opened his hand and held it toward the blond with such suddeness, that Naruto gawped.

"...give it here."

_"Eh?"_

Sasuke exhaled heavily, his fingers uncurling from his hand.

"What the hell are you waiting for!" He stole a glance for Madara. "Give it now! You said right ear, right?"

"Hey, uhm...

"What is it now?"

"We won't ever be able to return fo our normal bodies after this." Naruto assented reluctantly. "I just thought you should know that."

"Imbecile!" Sasuke glowered for a moment. "You didn't think to mention that earlier!"

He'd been in the process of performing the final seal to activate the jutsu, when Naruto affixed the earing to his left ear. Naturally, the opposing left and rights had given Madara pause. Why would he wear such an ornament on his left ear as opposed to his...

_'Oh, fuck.'_

Coiled like a viper, the two shinobi lurched toward each other. Madara remembered blinking; eyes fling wide with surprised as they were unctonrollably hauled toward one another, collsion imminent. It had been a magnificent one, resulting an ever- expanding dome of chakra; energies so intense that anyone save the newly empowered Uchiha, would pale in comparison. Perlexed by their technique, if it could be called such, Madara had watched, and he had waited.

He'd been a fool. Baited by their little smokescreen, he saw nothing amongst the blinding soot and ash that spewed across the beachead. Outrage twisted at the face behind the mask, contorting this visage tha thad once been handsome in the prime of its youth. Rinnegan and Sharingan narrowed murderously, glaring pale and bloody daggers into the strange white mist that defied both his occular dojutsu; leaving him blind to whatever it was that lie within.

_How dare they._

Now, Uchiha Madara cursed his own carelessness. He'd been so close! So close! He'd been but one handseal away from performing the ritual to seal the final bijuu, Kyuubi into the seal! The Juubi was going to be revived and he was going to be his host and that Namikaze brat had ruined it all!

What had they done to his precious Moon's Eye Plan! Where was the Kyuubi brat? Where was Sasuke? Blast it all, they must've used that little light show to escape! Madara spat and spit and swore as he leered into the white smoke. No attack was forthcoming. Even Sasuke's Susanoo wouldn't be able to harm him; not in his current state. Still, Madara was rather dissapointed by this diversion. If they were trying to buy time with their tricks and masking their chakra, then they were about to realize that

Without warning, Sakura Haruno burst into tears.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura flew a hand to her face in a vain effort to stifle her sob.

_"No..._

They were gone.

_Gone._

Once Naruto and Sasuke put on those wierd earrings-where on earth had those come from-the battlefield had been consumed in an almight explosion. Those scarce few that Uchiha Madara hadn't put to his blade, were subsuqently was no trace of them or their chakra. Both battered boys had vanished in the subsuquent explosion of light. She risked a glance for Hinata and froze; because the girl's face had gone chalk white as she too, stared into the smothering smoke adjourning the surface of the water.

"I...can't see them." A small moue of pain escaped the Hyuuga's lips. "I can't sense Naruto-kun or Sasuke-kun... only Uchiha Madara's chakra...

Sakura felt her heart wither and blow away with the wind and those words. A snake wriggled into her stomach and strangled herguts, a snake of losing something whose value she couldn't even calculate. Was this what it felt like to lose hope? To watch your weakness wither, while your heart shriveled and blew away with the wind? It was the very same feeling she'd felt when they'd lost him the first time, but now, they were going to lose him all over again, just like that?

_No_.

No, that couldn't be possible! Sasuke-kun had finally understood! He'd finally realized the truth; finally come back from that terrible darkness thanks to Naruto's efforts, and he was coming home to her, to the village! But now...now...

They were just..._gone._

**_"!"_**

_"I see someone!"_

Desperation and hope lanced through her heart for a moment.

What she saw next made the world itself wither away in fear.

Something_-someone-_moved within the smoke; a vague silhouette amongst the smoldering ashes of that great and terrible cataclysm. Around them, both armies lay scattered. The Shinobi Alliance and the White Zetsu army all but obliterated in this sudden flash of light; the result of Sasuke's abrupt betrayal and defection. And now, in place of two; there was only one. Blinding luminescence yielded to scarlet black and orange gold, someone stood amongst the light and smiled.

He placed his hands into a seal.

Sakura shrieked and flung both arms up before her face; dumbstruck as a nearby mountain inexplicably shattered. Aways beside her, Hatake Kakashi witnessed the ebbing of the tides from the shore, almost as though the see itself were retreating from fear. Laughing, the nameless figure took a hand and curled those fingers into a fist, smiling; amused by the destruction. A tide of invisible pressure spread outward from him, purging the white Zetsu where they stood and turning them to ash.

**"Would** _you_ **look** _at_ **that,"** The newcomer laughed, eying the ruined piles of dust that had once been an army; and the rubble that had once been a majestic mountain. "_I'm_ **setting** _records, _**here."**When the clouds themselves burst apart within the luminescent flare of chakra, Hinata began to understand. She detected trace amounts of Sasuke's chakra in this being, mingling with Naruto's and merging with that of the Kyuubi's, forming an entirely different type of chakra altogether_. _

_They were one._

Their breath took the land and shaped it to their whims, birthing continents and landscapes in one instant, destroying it in the next. The nameless individual _delighted _in it, expressing great enthusiasm, unable to believe _his _powers had grown to such an extent that he could shatter the land at the slightest whom or fancy. Neither Sasuke nor naruto, their face bespoke of each and another, creasing in the most brilliant smile that Hinada had ever seen and come to love,

In place of Sasuke and Naruto was a newcomer, and a strange one he was.

**"Not **_bad."_ Strange and othewordly, reverberating as though two were speaking as one, he chuckled.** "I** _was_ **a** _little_ **worried** _about_ **the** _two_ **of** _us_ **sharing** _a_ **body,** _but_ **it** _looks_ **like** _it_ **came** _out_ **pretty** _good,_ **don't** _you_ **think,** _Madara?" _Taking a slow step off of the stone path and into the sand, sparks enclosed his being. As he waded into the wake after Madara, the water spat and hissed and steamed away from him, as though his very prescence had the earth trembling wherever those sandals of shining flame touched.

He smiled while both forces looked upon him with reverence and awe_._

**"Why,** _whatever_ **seems** _to_ **be** _the_ **matter?"**

Madara gazed upon him and cursed his own carlessness.

_'Such a jutsu..._

He was a handsome fellow, if intense. His black hair was disheveled, his blue eyes intelligent, his features balanced. Whisker marks tripled each cheek, adjourning a face with a smug smile. Bearing the sigil of the Uchiha at his back, and the colors of orange and black; his outfit was a strange mixture of both Naruto and Sasuke's, lending him the most prominent parts of either attire. Impossibly, he did a small one two punch into the fog and straightened, bending at the knees with a light-heartedness that left Madara just a tad..._disconcerted_.

_'Damn you...!'_

Madara felt his left eye begin to twitch.

"What madness...where are the other two?"

**"The** _Uchiha _**and**_ Uzumaki?" _He chuckled; it was a deep, throaty sound._ "_**They're** _here._ **I** _am_ **they; **_we_ **are **_one._ **Unforunately **_for _**you,** _Madara."_

Glancing at the strange earrings pierced into either ear, that chiseled visage contracted into a smile of such arrogance and such intensity that Hinata _and_ Sakura felt their face darken with shame. She'd never wear such an enthused grin; no matter the situation. They recognized him; recalling a face that bore the qualities of both Naruto and Sasuke, yet was neither. Amused and unamused, he offered a small gesture of the hand; beckoning for the formerly undisputed god amongst shinobi.

**"You **_know,_** it's** _almost..."_

Madara stepped back as they slinked forward through the rubble, his teeth clenching at the cowardly act his body made. The movement wasn't committed so much out of fear than in an instinctual act of self-preservation. They saw his subtle retreat and smiled as he moved to place himself at a safe distance, his bones turning to ice under her skin at the sight of those bright white teeth. They didn't want him to think he was afraid of them– he _wasn't. _They just made him feel like slime was coursing through his veins, like…

**"It's** _almost_ **as** _if…"_ they continued as he came back to the present, his devious grin widening as it passed over his allies up and fell upon the former founder of Konoha. **"…As** _if_ **you're** _not_ **happy** _to_ **see** _us,_ **Madara."** he asked, his thumb inching forward slightly to rest on the guard of the sword belted to his hip. With an almost unnoticed movement, he pushed the digit forward and unlocked their blade from its sheath. Hinata saw the flash of silver as the blade pointed itself not toward his allies; but for he who had started the Fourth Shinobi War.

Madara scowled.

"What have you done with the Kyuubi?"

They weren't having any of it.

**"What **_do_ **you** _call_ **a** _Sasuke_ **and** _a_ **Naruto?"** asked the oddly garbed, multi-voiced entity, swift to answer his own question. _"Hmm..._**Sasukuto** _sounds_ **all** _right."_ Madara glowered impotently as the fused shinobi performed a few more precise punches before finally bringing himself to a stop.

"I see...so those earrings are responsible for your union."

Sasukuto smiled with insolence.

**"Breaking** _them_ **won't** **reverse** _this_ **union."**

Madara was taken aback.

'How did he-

_"Know_ **what **_you_ **were** _thinking?"_ Sasukoto smiled genially as he parted those ragged locks from his eyes. **"That's **_an_** easy **_one__." _

His head was tilted toward her, his eyes squinting against the midnight black of her hair. He looked thoughtful, and Hinata felt her heart hammer beneath that backward glance. During their academy days, she'd fawned over half of boy. She pined for his adivce, the slightest bit of attention leaving her breathless during her days at the academy. She'd never risked such thoughts as these, and now that she had, Hinata had accidentally torn open a wellspring of dismay and longing inside her chest.

_'This man is...Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun...as one individual..._

Sakura seemed to be processing the same thought.

Sasukuto looked away from the tattered forces of the Shinobi Alliance, his sapphire eyes flaring black and red as the Mangekyo materialized itself within a shroud of purple and scarlet. Susanoo wound itself into existence; the completed armor weaving around the unamused hybrid standing amongst the rubble. Azure flame roiled from nothingness. Strained sclera twisted; warping around tomoe and forming the jagged orbs of the Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel.

Ultimately, he made the first move.

Sharingan snapped open as their owner dredged up a chakra more intense than the sun itself, shining brighter than any star; and gave it physical form. Sakura whimpered, such was the utter warmth and bliss rising from this chakra; not at all like the cruel and cold chakra she'd felt before. Beside her, Hinat thrilled silently as the Susanoo mimicked the movement's of is owner and brough its bow and sword to bear upon Uchiha Madara; given a single and linear command.

_Kill. _

Suddenly their vision filled with a massing of the flames. No, not flames; a hand, as they neared the ground, a humanoid hand that was as large as the trees were tall. The giant phantom limb yawned before them; skeletal fingers of azure bone and bonified flames creaking outward. Splayed before Madara it swatted across his form as though he were but a insect. Miles away, there was a massive plume of seawater to signal just where he had landed.

**"Before**_ these _**eyes,** _your _**thoughts**_are_ **as** _plain_ **as** _day."_

**A/N: Gah! No more challenges! I hope you all liked this one, I just needed to write something warm and amusing considering the grim news I've received regarding my health. Be nice please, I wrote this for all of you solely to entertain, so I am sorry if I offended any of the fans or canon readers.**


End file.
